


Homesickness

by imera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: They all have homesickness, even though none of them really had that idyllic childhood every child wants to have.





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hurt/Comfort bingo card, which I didn't complete, but I completed this small story.

It was strange missing something he never truly had in the first place, but there he was, holding a glass of the cheapest alcoholic beverage he could buy while thinking of home.

Poe didn’t have the idyllic childhood, with a family that gathered around the table at dinner, or who waved him goodbye as he left for school. He didn’t hate his life, but sometimes he wondered how his life would have turned out if there had been no wars.

His fantasies of an alternative universe was cut short when the newest of his friends joined him.

Rey and Finn slumped down next to him, close enough for Poe to feel trapped, not that he minded it. Somehow being close to them made him feel better about everything.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked, looking slightly worried.

It was tempting to say nothing, because his past didn’t bother him as much, but if anyone knew how he felt it was those two. Neither knew where they belonged, or who their parents were, at least Poe had some memories of his parents, as well as others who loved him.

“I’m just thinking of how my life would have been had there not existed any wars.” His friends watched him closely, both looking lost in their own thoughts, maybe imagining a better life for themselves right then. “Whenever a quest ends and I’m on leave I head into town, where I see all these happy families, it always makes me think what if I had a different life.”

Rey was the first to speak.

“Back on Jakku I did the same thing growing up. Most times I imagined someone coming to get me, to tell me that they should never have left me, that they always thought about me, and that I was loved. Whenever those fantasies didn’t work I would imagine finding something so valuable I would earn enough to get off that planet.”

Poe already knew he wasn’t alone wanting things he never had, but it was nice knowing he fantasies.

“I had similar dreams,” Finn said, sounding far more depressed than Poe liked to hear him. 

“We were taught to always obey, not to question any order they gave us, as well as to die for the Order, you both know just how loyal I was to the Order in the end.”

They all shared a knowing laugh before Finn continued.

“I was young when I was taken from my family, too young to remember them, but I never questioned their love for me. I can’t really explain it as I don’t remember anything, but I always knew in my heart I had a good life before they took me. Sometimes I would fantasise about them demanding to have me returned, or finding me whenever I was out, not that I think anyone would recognise me as I always wore my uniform, but I still hoped my family would know it was me. I think I had a younger brother, but I don’t know if it’s a fantasy or real. I sort of hope it’s a fantasy because if the Order returns to the same places to take more children then he might also have been taken.”

They all had tragic childhoods, each being different from the other, but somehow they all ended in the same place, in the same bar, at the same table, sharing the same fantasy about a better future for all the innocent lives.

“We might not be able to change our childhoods, but we can make sure others will grow up in a loving family,” Poe said determined, somehow feeling less sad about the things he didn’t have in life.

His two new friends smiled and nodded in agreement, they would all try their best.


End file.
